1. Field of Utilization in Industry
The present invention describes a room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition. More specifically, the present invention describes a room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition whose surface after curing resists soiling and which will not soil substrates in contact with the cured product.
2. Prior Art
Room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions, and particularly organopolysiloxane compositions which cure at room temperature into rubbery materials, have been used in a broad range of applications such as electric insulating materials, molding materials, hermetic sealants, and sealing materials.
However, when these room temperature-curable organopolysiloxanes are applied as above, they are readily soiled due to the adsorption or adhesion of dust. In particular, when used as construction sealing agents on the exterior of structures, low molecular weight organopolysiloxanes gradually migrate from the cured silicone rubber into the structure's wall surface in the vicinity of the composition and adsorb dust. As a result, the aesthetics of the structure are degraded.
A method has been proposed for eliminating this drawback by adding a surfactant, such as a sodium alkylbenzenesulfonate, polyoxyalkylene compound or polyoxyalkyleneorganopolysiloxane copolymer, to the room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition in Japanese Kokai [Laid Open] Patent Publication No. 56-76453 [81-76453], published June 24, 1981, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-76452 [81-76452], published June 24, 1981.